1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable article and related system that alerts the wearer of perceived signals. More specifically, it relates to a flexible, waterproof bracelet containing a signal receiving means, a vibrator, and a light array. When the signal perceiving means detects incoming signals, the article will illuminate and/or vibrate to alert the wearer that an incoming signal is received. The device can be paired with items such as cell phones, radar detectors, tablet computers and any other device that receives incoming transmissions or signals.
Cellular phones, pagers, radar detectors and other signal receiving devices use auditory alerts or vibrations to provide information about incoming messages. It is sometimes inconvenient, or dangerous for users to rely on these auditory alerts. For example, when a person is driving, the loud auditory feedback provided by a radar detector may startle the individual causing them to drive erratically. Alternatively, a person may be in a loud area such as a bar or nightclub, where the ambient noise volume is too high for the user to hear a cell phone ring. When people are at work they are often prohibited from carrying cell phones or pagers on their person and thus do not receive notifications, resulting in the potential for missing important calls. Athletes and people participating in athletic activities suffer from similar problems as it is generally not feasible to carry a phone or pager while working out or playing sports.
The growing size of smart phones and personal assistant devices makes them increasingly cumbersome to carry. Frequently phones or tablet devices are too large to fit in clothing pockets. People are often forced to leave their wireless devices in briefcases, purses, lockers or other storage areas. This effectively separates the user from the device, making it difficult for the user to determine when they have an incoming call, text message, or email. A means for discretely notifying a user of an incoming message is needed. The means must perform in a variety of environments and ambient conditions. Therefore, a signal notification device that is waterproof and flexible enough to fit users of different size is needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a bracelet with an integrated signal notification system. The invention also includes a system that utilizes the signal notification device to provide users with information about incoming signals. A wireless transmission device such as a cell phone, radar detector, laptop computer, or the like communicates with the bracelet whenever a message, call, or signal is acknowledged. The bracelet then vibrates and illuminates to alert a user about the received signal. The housing portion of the bracelet is made from a flexible waterproof material to allow the device to be worn in water or during strenuous activities that will result in sweating. A number of remote notification devices are now present in the prior art but none of these devices disclose a flexible, waterproof band enclosing the signal receiving and notification means. Thus the prior art devices are entirely unsuitable for use by athletes and swimmers.
Notification systems that incorporate wearable articles are known in the art. These systems use a wireless transmission means such as a cell tower to send a signal transmission to a wireless device. The signal is received by the wireless device, which then sends a signal to the wearable article. Wearable articles will provide visual, audible, or tactile feedback to the user, thus alerting him or her that the intermediate device has received a signal. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,664, issued to Williams, a system is disclosed in which a signal transmission means is operatively connected to a device and the device is operatively connected to a wearable article. The transmission means may be a cell tower, and landline call router, or the like. Devices can range from wireless phones, to landline phones, blackberries and laptop computers. Wearable articles may be buttons, pins, watches, earrings, or even dermal patches. None of these devices are waterproof and thus are not suited for use when a user is playing sports, working out at the gym, or swimming. The present invention provides a waterproof, elastic band that protects the signal receiving means inside the wearable article.
A related system is disclosed in Beigel, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030174049. The system includes a wristband containing a processing chip and memory storage, which is in regular communications with an exterior network via Bluetooth or radio frequency signals. Personal identifying information is stored within the device and may be used in conjunction with the exterior network to provide a user with access to restricted areas or increase computer permissions. The wristband of Beigel includes not only a signal receiving means but also a signal transmission means, facilitating the sync of the device with global positioning systems (GPS). The present invention does not store personal identifying information or transmit long range signals, but does otherwise generate short-range transmissions.
Williams and Beigel do not disclose the specific construction of the wearable article, other patents teach the enclosing of a sensing means in a transparent or translucent casing. Tushinsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,659 discloses a bracelet, necklace or watch comprises of transparent or translucent beads. One or more of the beads may enclose a small processing chip, a battery and a led light. When a cellular phone receives a call or message, a signal is sent from the phone and received by the signal processing chip. Receipt of the signal causes the led to illuminate, thereby alerting the user of recent cell phone activity. Though Tushinsky does describe a wearable article with a signaling means, it does not teach a waterproof, elastic article that is suitable for use during sporting events or swimming. As discussed above, the present invention addresses these needs.
Another wearable article containing a signal notification system is disclosed in Sweeney, U.S. Pat. No. 7,945,292. The Sweeney device is a wearable article that contains a remote ringer mechanism. A cellular phone is paired with the device via a Bluetooth connection, placing the two devices in constant communication. When a phone call, text message, or email is received by the cell phone, it transmits a signal to the wearable article. The wearable article emits an audible alert in the form of a ringtone, to alert the user to the incoming call, email, or text message. Audible alerts may be changed via the cell phone so that different types of audible alerts are played to the user depending on the type of data received by the phone. This device does not provide visual or tactile feedback and is not described as waterproof or suitable for activities involving water. The present invention is a wireless notification device that provides multiple feedback means to users engaged in activities and/or water sports.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. They do not teach a device that is durable, flexible, and waterproof; features that are essential to athletes and casual swimmers alike. The present invention provides a flexible waterproof bracelet that contains a signal receiving means, a battery, and a means for generating both visual and tactile feedback to users. Swimmers, sweaty athletes, and even people venturing out into the rain can use the device to remain informed about incoming transmissions without exposing their wireless devices to moisture in the surrounding environment. The device substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wearable signal notification devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.